mmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Milk Chocolate
Milk Chocolate is the first ever M&M's variety that started it all. Originally called "plain" M&M's, these candies were introduced in 1941 and are loved all around the world. History Forrest Mars, Sr., son of the founder of the Mars Company Frank C. Mars, invented the idea for the candy in the 1930s during the Spanish Civil War when he saw soldiers eating chocolate pellets with a hard shell of tempered chocolate surrounding the inside, preventing the candies from melting. Mars received a patent for his own process on March 3, 1941.[3] Production began in 1941 in a factory located at 285 Badger Avenue in Clinton Hill, Newark, New Jersey. When the company was originally founded it was M&M Limited. [4] The two "M's" represent the names of Forrest E. Mars Sr., the founder of Newark Company and Bruce Murrie (son of Hershey's Chocolate president William F. R. Murrie)[5] who had a 20 percent share in the product. The arrangement allowed the candies to be made with Hershey chocolate which had control of the rationed chocolate at the time.[6] The practicality of the candies during World War II caused an increase in production and its factory moved to bigger quarters at 200 North 12th Street in Newark, New Jersey where they remained until 1958 when it moved to a bigger factory at Hackettstown, New Jersey. During the war, the candies were exclusively sold to the military. Milk Chocolate M&M's were originally sold in plastic tubes, and not the trademark brown bag that we all know today. The M&M's were also all brown. After the success of M&M's during the war, they were eventually sold to the public. Parents were on board to buy the product, however, M&M's needed something to draw kids in. To do this, commercials with colorful M&M characters were made, an the colors of the candies themselves were changed from all brown to a variety of colors such as red, yellow and green. More colors were added throughout the years. Today, Milk Chocolate M&M's are one of the most popular candies around, and are very successfull world wide as they were sold in all the 6 colours Red, Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue and Brown. Gallery (This section is not yet complete) m-ms-wwii.jpg|The original tubes that M&M's were sold in. images-2.jpeg|A vintage M&M's bag with the four original colors. Notice how it's labeled "plain" instead of "Milk Chocolate". 6.jpg|A bag released when the color blue was added. m&ms-1.jpg|The bag when the M&M's were re-named "Milk Chocolate" instead of "Plain". m&ms_milk_chocolate_small_pack.png|The bag design that was used from the early 2000's until 2011. M&ms milk chocolate small pack.png Product milkchocolatemms.png|The current bag design that has been used since 2011. images-3.jpeg|The original "Fun Size" bags before the "Milk Chocolate" re-name. mms-fun-size-packs-milk-chocolate1.jpg|The "Fun Size" design used after "Plain" M&M's were re-named "Milk Chocolate" M&M's. mms-fun-size.jpg|The "Fun Size" bag design used from the early 2000's until 2011. mm-plain-fun-size.jpg|The current "Fun Size" bag designs that have been used since 2011. 0040000000310_CF_version_type_large.jpeg|The bag design that was used since 2016. *ADS (ACTUALLY REDIRECT!) Category:Varieties Category:Main Varieties Category:Flavors